Local Customs
by Beregond5
Summary: G1. Christmas Holiday fic. When you're in Rome...
1. Part 1

_A/N: The plot isn't mine. It's actually based on the two-part comic that Ghost Of The Dawn (aka Ty-chou) made over at DeviantArt, and I wrote it with her permission. You can find the comics here (just delete the spaces):_

_http: // ty-chou. deviantart. com /art/ TF-Mistletoe-72686698_

_http: // ty-chou. deviantart. com / art/ TF-Mistletoe-2-105461894_

* * *

It had been Jazz's idea and, for once, Prowl had agreed to it. After all, both the second and third-in-command saw clearly that the mood of four particular Autobots had been sour as of late. Optimus Prime and Ironhide didn't really show it because they were officers and had to set a good example – that's what the weapons' specialist kept grumbling under his breath anyway. Inferno and Powerglide, on the other hand, had already snapped at several of their companions and shut themselves out from the rest of the crew.

The fact that Spike and Carly had officially declared they were an item hardly helped matters at all. That, combined with the fact that Christmas, a season of love and companionship, was fast approaching, reminded those four Autobots that their bonded ones were very, _very _far away. And, since Jazz and Prowl knew that that could also affect not only the four Autobots' moral, but even the moral of the rest of the Autobots, they decided to do something about it.

Prowl did the planning, while Jazz saw to its flawless execution. And so, in a single Earth day, the small team that Jazz picked for the mission – which consisted of himself, Bumblebee and Mirage – had located the Decepticons' space bridge, used it, passed through Shockwave's defence systems, and escorted Elita-1, Chromia, Moonracer and Firestar to Earth.

It was, as Jazz pointed out later while tending his singed backside, "a piece of oil cake". Still, what really mattered was that the mission was a success, and that the femmes could stay in the Ark for a few weeks, enjoying the attention of all the members of the Ark. _Too much_ attention in some cases.

* * *

Optimus looked up when he heard the door of his office hissing open, and he blinked in surprise when Sunstreaker rushed in and hid behind the Autobot leader like a scared robo-dog.

"Is something the matter, Sunstreaker?" Optimus asked, raising an optic ridge.

"No, not really," Sunstreaker said in a matter of fact tone. "Just trying to stay alive, that's all."

"Hmm…" Optimus thought about that statement for a few seconds. "Is Ratchet after you again?"

Sunstreaker winced. "Not exactly."

Now _that _was new to Optimus's audios. The only Autobots who always threatened to bodily harm either of the twins – or even both of them – were Ratchet and… oh.

"And why is Ironhide after you?" Optimus asked, turning around so he could have a better look at Sunstreaker. The yellow Lamborghini was making an accurate Bluestreak impersonation in the nervous way he was shifting his weight and, curiously enough, he had a piece of wire around his waist so that a mistletoe with lots of thorny leaves hovered over his head, resembling some kind of odd antenna.

Optimus frowned. "Don't tell me you and Sideswipe pulled a prank on him."

"No, nothing like that," Sunstreaker replied, "I… uh… wanted to show Chromia the local customs."

Optimus looked at the mistletoe, then back at Sunstreaker, all the while searching his memory databanks for any information that would explain things further. When he finally found it, he could only shake his head in an amused manner.

"Sunstreaker… you realise that there are easier ways to die."

"Hey, it's not my fault Ironhide went all alpha male on me!" Sunstreaker said defensively, "It was gonna be a small, innocent, _platonic_ peck on the cheek!"

"Of course it was," Optimus said, trying to keep his tone dry and professional and yet aware he was failing miserably. Apparently, Prowl was better at this than _he _would ever be. "Well, seeing that you are one of my best warriors and it would be a waste losing you, you are relieved from your duties so you can find yourself a hiding spot."

Sunstreaker sighed in relief. "Thanks, Prime, but… I was kinda hoping I could stay here. It'll be the last place Ironhide will look."

Optimus had to admit that Sunstreaker had a point.

"Very well," he said, "However, if I'm to be exiled from my office for the rest of the day, I'll have to ask _you _for a favour in turn."

The yellow Lamborghini tensed again and regarded Optimus warily. "Uh… sure. What is it?"

Optimus stretched a hand in Sunstreaker's direction. "The mistletoe, if you please."

Sunstreaker blinked, then grinned in realisation and removed the wire from his waist. "I hope your luck will be better than mine, Sir."

"At least I'll be safe from Ironhide's wrath," Optimus said with a chuckle, taking the mistletoe, and he walked out of his office.

Now… where was Elita?

_TBC..._


	2. Part 2

Optimus walked down the corridor, wishing to return to his room and forget about the complete and utter mess he had made out of things. And to think he had such high hopes when he set off on his small venture earlier today.

Finding Elita-1 had been easy; the femme was spending some time in the common room, her legs crossed in a relaxed manner and her long fingers holding the cube of energon gently as she took small sips from it. And then, of course, he had sat next to her, waiting expectantly for her kiss while the mistletoe dangled from the wire over his head.

She just looked at him, blinked, then chuckled and swatted his shoulder, her optics flashing in a "You're silly" tease.

Optimus slapped his forehead and groaned before he could help it. He didn't want to admit it, but his pride had been severely hurt. He had tried to be romantic, but he hadn't taken under consideration that Elita didn't know anything about Earth or its customs. To her eyes, he was just being a big goof with some leaves hovering over his head.

In other words, he had made a complete fool of himself.

_Bah!_ Feeling fed up, he stepped inside his room and threw himself on his berth. Realising that he still wore the mistletoe, he hastily removed it and discarded it on the floor with a loud huff before crossing his arms in a very uncharacteristic – for an Autobot leader – sulking manner. Deciding that some recharge would probably help him forget, he shut his optics and tried to relax.

That was easier said than done though. In fact, Optimus was still awake when the door to his dorm hissed open and he heard light footsteps approaching him. It didn't take a great mind to guess who it could be. There was currently only one in the Ark who could enter his room without having to press the call-button first.

Even so, Optimus didn't want to acknowledge Elita's presence right now. He would pretend he was recharging and that would be that.

"Optimus?"

"Yes?"

Optimus made a mental note to kick himself later.

She didn't speak at once. She just walked up to him, paused, then sat on the berth-side and placed a hand on his faceplate. The light clicking sound as his battle-mask was being removed made Optimus open his optics and stare at Elita. He gaped when he saw that the femme was regarding him fondly, the mistletoe now gracing _her _head.

"Moonracer and I had a little talk and she explained some things to me," she said, her digits tracing the smooth jaw that was revealed under the battle-mask. "And I do believe that, when you're on Earth, you should do what the Earthians do."

Optimus cupped her hand in his, his fingers - so used to pulling the trigger of his rifle by now – rubbing tenderly the strong pink knuckles. "That's not how the saying goes," he said softly, the beginnings of a knowing smile tugging on his lips.

She snorted, very much like the way she did when she was just a girl without the burden of war on her shoulders, and a smirk formed on her lips. "Give me some credit; I'm still learning," she replied, not sounding as indignant as she probably would have liked.

"But learning fast, nonetheless," Optimus said in a husky tone, already pulling her down for a kiss.

Moments later, the mistletoe was discarded on the floor a second time; and the two lovers forgot about duty, and were just Orion and Ariel again.

**The End.**


End file.
